


Loyal St. Bernard

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic. What happens if Tony was a St. Bernard. Tony has a good family in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is an AU fic based on the line that Gibbs said and my loyal St. Bernard was last. What happened if Tony really was a St. Bernard and Tony has a nice family his father never left him in Hawaii for two days and his Mom is still alive.

Loyal St. Bernard

Tony walked up the steps to his parent's house and rang the doorbell. He loved his parents and would always go and visit his parents when they didn't have a case and were allowed time off. His Dad opened the door.

"Hello, son. I am so glad that you called. Your mother is in the kitchen getting the food ready to serve."

"Hello, Dad. How are you doing?"

"Good and you?"

"I am good."

"I see you gave the staff a day off."

"Yes, I knew that you might want a chance to change."

"Good idea. I do need a chance to change and run."

He brought his bag inside and left it in the living room to take it up to the extra room since he was spending the night. He smiled as he made his way towards the kitchen and saw his Mom.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Tony." She smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can take the roast to the table."

He picked it up and then helped with the salad and the vegetables. After dinner his Mom Elizabeth went back into the kitchen and brought out dessert.

"Maria made the cheesecake and left it in the refrigerator. Tony did the dishes and then went outside and changed into a white, tan and black St. Bernard. He took off running around the backyard. He was lucky that his parents had brought a house that wasn't near anyone else, so he could change without changing inside and then coming outside. He was also lucky that he had mastered the change back with clothes on when he changed back. He got his changing genes from his father's side of the family. His father could change as well. He was a greyhound and he too changed running alongside his son. They played for a while and then finally they both changed back. His Mom was watching her husband and son run around the backyard. This is why they brought this place, so that Anthony Sr and Jr could run like this.

"Thanks Dad I needed that."

"It was fun running around the yard. I should start doing that more." Anthony Senior said to his son.

"Yes, it does feel good. I wish I could do that more often though. I can't change into a St. Bernard at my apartment and there's no dogs allowed either."

"You know that you're welcome here anytime you want."

"I know Dad, I know. Thank you."

Tony picked his bag up and made his way towards the guest room. He went and took a shower and then changed into his pajamas. He was very happy that his parents loved him and allowed him to come to their house and let him take out his energy by changing into a dog.

He stretched and yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He looked around and smiled. He could smell pancakes, bacon, eggs and potatoes being cooked. His parents had a cook, but they both knew how to cook themselves.

He got up and made his way downstairs to go into the kitchen. He found his Mom was putting orange juice on the table. His father was cooking the eggs. The bacon was already on a plate and so were the potatoes.

"Smells good."

"Sit down, son. Do you want coffee, orange juice, or both?"

"I'll have both." Tony made his way towards the kitchen and picked up a cup and poured himself some coffee and put the hazelnut creamer into the coffee stirring it as he walked to the table. He sat down and poured some orange juice into the cup that was sitting near his plate. When everyone had sat down they all served the meal onto their plates.

"Thank you for the breakfast. It was good. It's been a while since I had a homemade breakfast like that."

"You need to come over and spend the night more often, Tony."

"I know, but with work." He said leaving the rest unsaid.

After breakfast they went outside and walked around. He would change back into the St. Bernard later. Right now he wanted to talk and spend time with both of his parents. When they got back home they watched a movie that was in his Mom and Dad's DVD collection. He smiled as he sat down. His parents were the ones who gave him his love of movies because both of them loved movies too.

On Sunday he had to go back to his own apartment. He loved his parents and would love to spend some more time with them and loved that he could turn into a St. Bernard and run around the yard and nobody would know.

He wondered what the team would think of him if they found out that he could turn into a St. Bernard as he parked in his parking spot, got out and locked the door. He made his way up to his apartment and unlocked the door and threw his bag into the couch and his keys onto the table by the door.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I've decided to write a new chapter of this fic. I don't really like writing another chapter to a story if it only has one chapter. Only because the second chapter isn't as good as the first one and it is usually a disappointment to people that read it.

Loyal St. Bernard.

Tony stepped out of his car on a bright and sunny day and made his way towards headquarters. He smiled at the guard at the desk and took off his sunglasses that he had put on as he had gotten into his car. He wondered what kind of case they would get today and wondered how long it would take them to solve it. He smiled at the memory when Gibbs said and my loyal St. Bernard held out the last. Wouldn't it be a surprise to Gibbs to have him know that he could actually turn into a St. Bernard?

It had been two weeks since he had a chance to shift into his canine form at his parents place. He loved the times that he could be a St. Bernard. Too bad he couldn't do it more often. He smiled at his teammates as he threw his backpack by his desk. He sat down and turned the computer on. He looked up as Gibbs came in holding a cup of coffee and sat down at his desk.

"Hey, Boss."

"DiNozzo."

"We got a case. I was just up with Vance talking and someone called in and told him that someone from the Navy was going to be killed at the local dog show. We don't know whom yet because they didn't say. We will have to go undercover."

Tony wondered if he should go undercover as a dog and wondered if his parents would be okay with him telling Gibbs that he could turn into a canine. He was thinking and didn't hear the elevator ding that announced that there were visitors on the floor. He glanced up when he saw a shadow on his desk.

"Hi, Mom and Dad. What are you doing here?"

"We decided to come and visit you."

Gibbs watched as his Senior Agents parents interacted with Tony. He smiled at them as they turned towards him.

"Hello Gibbs. Nice to see you again."

They had met before. When Tony had the plague they were there for him and had nursed him back to health after he was discharged from the hospital. They also saw each other again a couple of months ago.

"Mr. And Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Hey, Boss. I have to talk to my parents for a bit and I'll be right back."

"We're in the middle of something."

"I know, but it will only take a second."

Gibbs sighed and then nodded that it was okay. Tony led his parents to the elevator and pressed the stop button as soon as the doors closed.

"I know that you don't want me to tell anyone that I can shift into a St. Bernard, but I think I may have to tell Gibbs. We just got a call that someone from the Navy is supposed to die at the local dog show. We have to go undercover and I might have to become a St. Bernard."

"Tony we just didn't want anybody to know in case something might happen. You know how unusual that someone can shift into a canine? Someone can kidnap you and try to do tests on you tests that may hurt. If you must tell Gibbs and trust him not to tell anybody then that is fine. You've worked for him a long time and if he can be trusted then we are alright with it." His father said.

"I may have to tell the rest of the team and Abby too."

"Like your father said if you trust them to not say anything then that is alright."

"I trust them with my life, Mom and Dad."

"Then go ahead and tell them."

"Thank you Mom and Dad." Tony said as he smiled and hugged his parents. He pushed the stop button again and they all stepped out of the elevators.

"Boss, can I talk to you?"

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"Can I talk to you in your conference room. Something I need to tell you and show you."

Gibbs walked towards the elevator and wondered what Tony wanted to tell him. "What is this about, Tony?"

Tony pulled the stop button again as the doors closed. "I had to clear it with my parents before I told you. It kind of has to do with the dog show."

"I'm listening, DiNozzo."

"Do you remember when you said that my loyal St. Bernard held out the last?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you can use me undercover for the dog show and because I can actually shift into a St. Bernard."

"Tony can't you for once be serious?"

"I am serious, Gibbs. I can actually shift into a St. Bernard. I'll show you."

Gibbs stepped back in surprise as a white, tan and black St. Bernard stood where Tony was supposed to be. The dogs green eyes turned towards Gibbs and he swore the dog had a grin on his face. Gibbs blinked as Tony changed back.

"See, I wasn't lying."

"How?"

"I got the genes from my Dad's side of the family. He can shift into a gray greyhound. My grandpa could shift into a Beagle."

"When did this start?"

"I think the first time was when I was four. I wasn't as good as I was then. I had the hardest time shifting back with my clothes on, but then my Dad taught me how."

"So you can put me into the dog show and I can help with the investigation. Maybe the killer will talk when the dogs are around and we can catch them. The only thing is you can't tell anyone about my changing into a St. Bernard. I might have to tell Abby, McGee and Ziva, but that's it. I don't trust Vance to keep my secret, but I do trust you guys."

"Okay, Tony. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone except to Abby and the team if you tell them."

"Thank you, Boss. I knew I could trust you." Tony smiled as he pushed the button again and the doors opened. He smiled at his parents who were talking to McGee and gave them a thumbs up and they smiled in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Loyal St. Bernard

Gibbs shook his head and stared at his Senior Field Agent. He still couldn't believe that Tony could shift into a canine. It was so hard to believe. If he hadn't of seen it for himself then he would have never believed Tony and would have thought that he was joking.

He had told Tony to tell Abby about him changing, or shifting into a St. Bernard because she needed to fit him with a collar. That and they needed to put a tracking device on the color along with audio on the collar.

He wondered how that went.

Tony went down to the lab and watched as Abby danced to her music. He didn't want to shift here because there were too many cameras' here. He would have to ask her if he could come to her place tonight.

"Hey, Abby."

"Tony, what are you doing down here."

"I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead. Can I come by tonight. I need to talk to you about the case. I've already told Gibbs and I need to tell you too."

"What is it?"

"Not here too many cameras." Tony whispered in her ear.

"Okay, come to my apartment around 7:00."

"I'll be there."

Tony walked up to Abby's door and knocked. She smiled as she answered the door and when she shut it she turned to him.

"Okay, so why all the mystery Tony?"

"As you know that we have to go undercover at the dog show coming up."

"Yes, I know that part."

"The part that you don't know is that I can shift into a St. Bernard and I'll be entered in the dog show to help catch the killer. We are hoping that this person will talk with just the dogs around when there's no people."

"Really?" Abby replied curiously.

Tony shifted into a St. Bernard and then back again. It only took a second and Abby flew into Tony's arms. "That is so cool that you can do that, Tony." She said excitedly. Tony smiled at her.

"How can you do that? Is it in the genes? Can anybody else in your family do that? How old were you when you first shifted into a St. Bernard?"

"Yes, it is in the genes. My Dad can shift into a gray Greyhound; my grandpa could shift into a standard size Beagle. I was four years old when I first shifted into a St. Bernard. My Dad said he wondered if I would get the shifting gene and he wondered what kind of canine breed I would be."

"So how come Gibbs got to know first?"

"Because I thought that if I shifted then you guys can enter me in the dog show."

"This is so cool. Do you understand what we are saying in canine form? Do you think as a canine, or yourself?"

"Yes, I can understand everything everyone is saying. I think as myself because how can I turn back to myself if I don't? You need to fit me with a collar and it has to have audio on it too. I don't know if it will be possible to put a video hook up since I have lots of hair."

"This is so cool. I've never known anybody who could shift to an animal before."

"You do know that you can't tell anyone? The only one you can talk to about this is Gibbs for now. I might tell Ziva and McGee later. If you do talk about it you can't talk about it where cameras, or audio equipment is set up. This can't get out to anyone. Do you know how unique this is? If anybody finds out what I can do then people will kidnap me and do tests on my to see why I can do this. If they find out then not only I am in danger, but both my parents are too."

"I understand Tony. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Abby. I know that I can trust you and Gibbs." He hugged Abby and then left. He smiled as he made his way to his car. He was so lucky that he had friends that could keep his secret. He knew that Abby would be excited to find out that he could shift. He knew that she would want to ask him lots of questions too. He still wondered if he should tell Ziva and McGee. He would go to Gibbs house and tell him that he told Abby about his shifting ability.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Loyal St. Bernard

He was going to tell Ziva and McGee both at the same time. Gibbs told him to invite them over to his house and they could use the basement. Abby came along too because she wanted to see the others reaction.

"Okay, what I am going to tell you and show you today can't leave this room. Do you both understand?"

"Yes." Both of them said.

"McGee, you can't put anything that happens into a book, or even write about it."

"Okay."

"What I tell you could get me kidnapped and have tests run on me if it gets out."

"We won't tell, Tony." Both McGee and Ziva replied at once.

"Gibbs is going to enter me in the dog show coming up because I am going to be shifting into my canine form which is a St. Bernard."

"Really, Tony. This isn't science fiction."

Tony shifted into a white, tan and black St. Bernard. McGee blinked in shock and stepped back. Ziva had seen many things in her life, but never something like this. She grinned as the dog looked at both her and McGee. Green eyes were peering out at her. Then suddenly Tony shifted back into human form.

"Isn't that cool." Abby said as she clapped and bounced up and down. Tony grinned at the excited Goth.

"It's scientifically impossible." McGee finally found his voice.

"And this is why you can't tell anyone. Because somebody will want to know how this is possible. They will run tests on me and then if they see what I can do then not only is it I that will be in trouble, but both my parents. My father can also shift. He can shift into a gray Greyhound."

"I understand, Tony. I will not tell anyone your secret."

"Thank you, Ziva."

"Neither will I." McGee replied.

"Thank you, McGee. I am not telling Vance because I don't trust him. I know that he doesn't like me and if he knows about me he may tell someone and I'll be in trouble."

Tony walked into the dog show and sat at the sign in desk. He looked around to see if he could find out who was going to be killed and who was the killer. His collar, which was black and had spikes on it, was courtesy of Abby. She fitted the collar with Audio before she put it on him.

"What a beautiful dog you have there." The sign in person said.

"Thank you, Sir." Gibbs glanced down at Tony. Tony had told Gibbs that he could hear what people said and could think as himself in canine form. He wondered what he thought of what the sign up form said.

Tony was left alone in the dog holding area where the other dogs were currently being held for showing. There were a few people milling in and out, but not many. A man was walking amongst the dogs with a longhaired blonde who was glued to his side.

"As soon as I kill your husband we will be rich. Where is he? I don't want to run into him with you on my arm."

"Don't worry, he won't know that we are here. If we see him I'll tell him that you are my cousin's husband." She said as she extracted herself from the mans arms. "I can't wait until you get rid of Gary." She replied. She looked around. "There he is." She said as she nodded towards her husband. He wasn't looking at them. Tony looked around and saw the man who they were looking at.

Gibbs heard though his ear piece the entire conversation. He wondered if he could find out that guy who they were talking about. He didn't have to worry because a blonde haired man was currently petting Tony and he looked to like the attention. Tony looked up right then towards Gibbs and nodded that this was the man who they were supposed to protect. Gibbs made his way towards the stranger.

"Hello, my name is Gibbs." He showed the man his I.D. "We have some Intel that you are in danger. Someone in here is supposed to kill you." Tony had seen the killer already leave. "We will get you into custody until we find the killer." Tony watched as Gibbs told Gary to go with another Agent. Tony took off and smelled around the area. They had gotten close enough for him to get their scent and so he took off. The two people were in the next room. Tony butted the mans leg and the guy looked down. Tony looked to Gibbs who had followed him and Gibbs knew that Tony found the killer. He told Ziva and McGee to meet them that Tony had found the killer and what might be an accomplice in the woman who was on the man's arm.

They led the killer to the car and Gary who had seen them told one of the Agents that the woman they were leaving with was his wife. Gibbs came back after letting the other agents take the two back to headquarters. He came back to Tony when suddenly the speakers came alive to go show the dogs. Gibbs sighed as he led Tony around. He was surprised as Tony was picked out and he was given the first place ribbon. Only Tony would get a first place. He was told to stay a minute later because they were showing the winners from each category. He couldn't stay any longer, but he thought Oh, why not because he would let them sit in interrogation until he was ready anyways and it was right after this. They were told once again to lead the dogs around and Tony of course won again.

Back at the office Tony stood there watching the interrogation. He couldn't believe that he had won two ribbons. Tony watched as Gibbs broke the man and he found out that Gary's wife Brenda was in on the assignation attempt too. Both of them got life in prison for attempted murder.

The End

Authors Note: I wasn't sure if I should have, or shouldn't have put in Tony winning the ribbons in dog form, but then decided to. I hope you liked this story.


End file.
